Fragmentos
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Porque son Sasuke y Sakura, y sus miles de maneras de odiarse y amarse al mismo tiempo. Colección de oneshot. Capítulo VI: Segundos. " ...porque su amor era tan efímero como una sonrisa".
1. La dualidad presente en todas las cosas

Las vacaciones se me están por terminar, y he decidido disfrutar mis últimos días de libertad escribiendo a más no poder :P. Así que quise crear una colección de mini historias SasuSaku (la pareja de mis amores). Son fumadas hechas en mi tiempo libre, que iré subiendo a medida que pueda jaja. Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título:** La dualidad presente en todas las cosas.

**Sinopsis: **...O de cómo dos fuerzas totalmente opuestas no dejan de encontrarse en ellos dos.

* * *

Comenzó una noche, como cualquier otra, sin nada especial más que la soledad y un trago de alcohol. Al día siguiente reconocieron el error, e hicieron la muda promesa de no mencionar lo que sucedió aquella noche nunca más. Y no repetirlo— eso por sobre todo.

Lo primero fue cumplido con insultante facilidad. Lo segundo, fue mandado a la mierda por ambos a la tercera vez que se vieron.

Era sin compromiso. Sakura comprendía que él deseaba su cuerpo, y Sasuke era consiente que la mujer que lo complacía había madurado. Era sencillo...

... hasta que dejó de serlo.

Ella sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento que la ataba de manera permanente a cada cosa que él hacía. Sasuke Uchiha la arrastraba junto a él al fondo, y no hacía nada para impedirlo. Simplemente dejaba que él hiciera lo que se le plazca. Y todo se volvía un sin fin de sonidos ahogados, pieles sudorosas y borrones de imágenes húmedas. La situación llegaba al límite de lo ilógico, de lo vil. Sakura sentía un placer insano en irse a la madrugada, dejándolo sólo con la compañía del amanecer.

Y él se vengaba—su vida entera era la venganza.

La tomaba sin cuidado, sin cariño.

Exigente—_la castigaba_.

Y ella, muy dentro suyo, sabía que se lo merecía. Por no querer leer cada gesto de él, por negarse a reconocer la verdad que gritaban sus ojos negros pero que no pronunciaba su boca. Por ignorar el abrazo masculino que le rodeaba la cintura cuando compartían lecho y que le imploraba en silencio que se quedara hasta la mañana. Pero ella también quería su propia venganza. Que él conociera la frustración, la ira, los celos, el rencor. Que la quemara de odio y deseo con la mirada. Que sus caricias fueran rudas y delicadas. Anhelaba más que nada esa maraña de contradicciones en que se transformaba Sasuke cuando ella entraba en escena.

_"Justicia divina... karma... yo lo llamo: recibe lo que cosechas"_ Ese era su lema.

Y no, no había dejado de amarlo. Nunca, en ningún momento. Jamás lo haría. Porque cada vez se hacía más difícil no derretirse ante una mirada o no rendirse al abrazo nocturno. Caía, cada vez más profundo. Atada a él, atrapada por alguna especie de magia.

Se destruían el uno al otro, Sakura encerrada en aquella cárcel de obstinación, dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad—_la de ambos_, sólo para lograr un imposible. Sasuke, cubierto de un caparazón de orgullo, sabiendo que la perdía por no confesar aquel sentimiento que ya casi dolía en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Eran dos fuerzas contradictorias consumiéndose una a otra. Entendiéndose a la perfección con sus cuerpos—en una sincronía casi mecánica. Pero con deseos en el corazón tan distintos, tan dañinos con el otro, que al final del día ella sólo se sentía vacía y él, perdido.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron aquella lucha de voluntades, que ninguno se dio cuenta como la energía fluía de otra manera entre ambos. Como Sasuke se las arreglaba cada día para hacer su abrazo más fuerte, por poner más afecto y menos dureza en cada caricia, por suavizar su mirada a tal punto de hacerla brillar como lo hizo una vez de niño. No hubo confesión, jamás habló de lo que le pasaba en su interior ni dijo las dos palabras que Sakura moría por escuchar. Pero creía que el pedirle de manera directa que se quedara hasta la mañana con él hablaba por sí solo.

Sakura siempre encontraba la manera de estar a un lado del moreno cada vez que se veían, se iba de la cama de él cada día un minuto más tarde. Se le había escapado más de una vez que lo amaba, y le preparaba la cena antes de terminar enfrascados en la sabana. No quiso reconocer los gestos de él, y seguía en su firme posición de creerse libre e independiente hasta que Sasuke diga las _dos malditas palabras_ de una vez.

Mas había accedido a quedarse hasta el otro día cuando él se lo había pedido. Y así el otro, y el otro, y el otro día. Hasta que quedó establecido como una rutina.

Porque ambos eran fuerzas contradictorias, que se destruían y consumían al mismo tiempo.

Pero por sobretodo, que se necesitaban.


	2. Mírenla

**Hola!**La Universidad es una amante cruel -.- ... pero me ha dado tiempo para escribir esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste! Nos vemos gente!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Mírenla.

**Sinopsis:** ...ella es la única capaz de amar al monstruo.

* * *

_¿Por qué?_

Es la pregunta que te ronda una y otra vez. No deja tu mente en paz. Te carcome, te consume. Lo haz pensado y repensado. La haz insultado —muchas veces, quizás demasiadas. La haz ignorado. Te haz burlado, y hasta llegaste a humillarla. Pero la respuesta nunca ha llegado. Esa maldita respuesta.

¿Por qué tan incondicional? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué no a aquel, el que ha demostrado que la merece mucho más de lo que tu jamás lo harás?

Y la juzgas. Le reprochas. Intentas encontrar una razón. Y ella llora y te lo repite una y mil veces. Te dice que lo hace con todo su corazón. Te enfureces, y tus ojos rojos se clavan en sus irises como dagas. La haz dañado, lo sabes perfectamente, pero no puedes evitarlo. Tus sentidos se nublan cuando se trata de ella. Pierdes totalmente el juicio, y lo único que se te ocurre es resoplar y escapar de aquel mirar verde que atrapa e hipnotiza.

Ella avanza algunos pasos hacía ti, y no se lo impides —¡Y por qué demonios no se lo impides! No lo entiendes, no entiendes nada. Te encuentras nulo. Odias la nulidad, odias la falta de respuesta, odias tus propias acciones.

Pero mucho más la odias a ella.

Y se lo haces saber. Con una de esas miradas que congelan el infierno. Que ha hecho temblar a más de un enemigo. Pero que en el fondo, es solo una fachada. Y ella lo sabe. Te conoce mucho más de lo que piensas. Por lo que sigue avanzando hasta encontrarse los dos frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes temblorosos pero firmes. Tu, tan imperturbable y tan tenso. Muy contradictorio, como todo lo que tiene que ver con ustedes dos.

— Lo he hecho desde siempre, lo seguiré haciendo. Jamás dejaré de amar—

— Cállate.

Ni siquiera puedes escucharlo. La simple idea te enferma. Quieres agarrarla de ambos brazos y sacudirla. Hacerla llorar hasta que niegue aquel estúpido sentimiento. Besarla hasta que pida por favor que te apartes. Tus músculos reclaman tantas acciones distintas que te limitas solamente a apretar los puños y desviar tu mirada—otra vez, como siempre. Ella no era consiente del poder que tenían sus dos ordinarios ojos verdes. Te muerdes la lengua para no soltar alguna palabra hiriente.

— A veces los sentimientos no son lógicos, Sasuke-kun.

Retienes el impulso de soltar una risa socarrona. El hecho de que ella supiera lo que rondaba exactamente por tu mente no deja de causarte gracia. Nada en tu vida, nunca, había sido lógico. Pero eso no justificaba que ella se uniera a aquella masa bizarra que fue siempre tu existencia. De repente sientes algo cálido en tu mejilla y notas su mano acariciándote. El tacto quema, pero no lo apartas. Otro ítem más que agregar a tu lista de cosas bizarras en tu vida.

Imbécil.

— Déjame quererte.

Y la idea suena tan tentadora e inverosímil. Era tan fácil como rendirse y aceptar. Y como era tan fácil, simplemente no podía ser real. Nada en tu vida fue fácil. Todo venía con su cuota de sufrimiento. Eso no podía ser la excepción.

Te atreves a mirarla fijo, para que entienda de una vez. Tus ojos, esta vez negros, parecen tranquilizarla.

— ¿Por qué yo, Sakura?

Oh, el _quid_ de la cuestión.

¿Por qué al monstruo? Al malo de la historia. Al que la ha hecho llorar. Por el que siempre sufrió.

Su boca—_¡No te quedes tanto tiempo mirando sus labios, idiota!_—se tuerce en una triste sonrisa.

— Me he preguntado eso todos los días. Y aún no sé por qué. Simplemente sé que lo hago.

Era una respuesta tan mediocre.

Tan sencilla.

Y perfecta.

No tienes idea. Ella tampoco. No siempre debía haber una razón. Seguramente no te lo mereces, habría alguien allá afuera más meritorio de los sentimientos de la chica. Pero nadie los necesita tanto como tu. Después de todo, si una persona como Sakura puede amarte, algo bueno habrás hecho. En algún momento, en alguna otra vida. ¿Importaba eso realmente?

Te rindes,

—_que maravilloso es rendirse,_ piensas—

y la dejas entrar en tu vida.

Para nunca más dejarla ir.


	3. El ciclo dispar

Este one!shot es de esas cosas que uno simplemente no planea. Sale. Tenía ganas de escribir SS (como el noventa y nueve por ciento de mi tiempo libre... y no tan libre) y sólo... salió. Espero que el manga de esta semana acompañe el sentimiento de sus fans. Sin más... disfruten :). Y de antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** El ciclo dispar.

**Sinopsis:** ...o de como ellos representan un principio, y un fin.

* * *

Sakura abría, Sasuke cerraba.

_Siempre había sido así._

— He cambiado.

Su voz era fuerte. Decidida. No le importaba estar en una tienda, rodeada de sus camaradas de la alianza. Algunos peleaban por seguir con vida, otros simplemente descansaban de una serie de batallas que al fin habían terminado. Había unos cuantos, como el caso de ella, que se dedicaban a curar a los demás. Pero Sakura no estaba sanando a cualquiera. Estaba sanando a Sasuke Uchiha.

Y ella le mostraría que, efectivamente, _había cambiado_.

— Soy más fuerte.

El la miró. Ojos negros aburridos, distantes. Eran hielo. Su indiferencia era hielo.

— Puedo verlo.

Sakura no dijo ni una palabra más y continuó curando las heridas del joven. No debería haberle sorprendido la escueta respuesta. No cuando ella sabía como era él y como era su relación. O su _no-_relación, para ser más específicos.

Ella siempre comenzaba. Con una palabra, con un gesto o con una acción. Y él lo finalizaba de una manera abrupta. Con un gruñido, con frialdad o con indiferencia. No podía decirse que tuvieran una interacción totalmente reciproca porque ella era demasiado activa, muy pegajosa, habladora. Molesta. Y él era por demás pasivo. Cruel, directo y frío. Y aún, a pesar de lo poco complementarios que eran, ella lo seguía curando. Y él se dejaba.

— Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.— Le dijo con voz dulce, terminando su trabajo con él.

Él contestó con una media sonrisa— Hn.

.

.

Sakura continuaba, Sasuke nunca había comenzado.

_O eso era lo que ambos creían._

— La alimentación es algo primordial Sasuke-kun, no puedes simplemente olvidarte de comer.

— Hn.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que la guerra había finalizado. Sasuke había decidido volver a Konoha, pero su presencia era como la de un fantasma. Nadie sabría que él estaba allí si no era por las constantes visitas que los tres miembros del equipo siete solían hacerle. Su rutina se basaba en entrenar, dormir y pasar tiempo con su equipo. Aún no tenía permitido hacer misiones, y él no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlas. Algunas veces se acordaba de comer, otras no. Y era por eso que había terminado más de una vez en el hospital por haberse desmayado en los entrenamientos. El joven intentaba olvidar a cada segundo la imagen de Naruto llevándolo a rastras.

Y como no, también debía tratar de hacer oidos sordos a los reproches de Sakura.

— Y alimentarse no es vivir a base de tomates.

El gruñó en respuesta. La verdad que la vista era muy graciosa, pensó la joven. Estaba sentado mirando hacía la pared, con cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados. Lucía como un niño caprichoso.

Adorable.

— Como es la cuarta vez en dos meses que vienes aquí, y veo que nada ha mejorado.— Recalcó la palabra "nada", él solo la ignoró— Iré tres veces a la semana a cocinarte y obligarte a comer como debe ser, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sasuke-kun?— Le preguntó con una voz artificialmente tranquila, que auguraba la tormenta.

El primer impulso de Sasuke fue decirle que no. Que no quería que invada su espacio. Pero luego vio como los ojos de ella brillaban de _esa_ manera. Esa manera que le decía que aunque aparente ser una mujer fuerte y superada, en el fondo... muy en el fondo, seguía siendo la misma niña insegura que lo amaba con toda su alma. Y aunque él fuera un desgraciado y no la quisiera de la misma forma que ella a él... la apreciaba. Ella y Naruto eran sus únicos amigos.

Gruñó con hastío. Pero Sakura lo conocía, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

— Comienzo mañana Sasuke-kun, ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

Sakura lloraba, Sasuke miraba.

_Y la triste escena se repite hasta el cansancio._

— Naruto está realmente feliz... con Hinata... ¿No crees?

Ya habían pasado cinco meses más. Cinco meses en donde Sakura estaba casi todos los días con él, en su casa, en su espacio. Cocinándole, hablándole, curándolo. Al principio llegó a ser por demás irritante tal violación a su intimidad. Mas luego terminó por acostumbrarse. Y se había transformado en una rutina llegar de entrenar y verla en su cocina preparando algo.

Ese día en particular la muchacha se había despertado extrañamente reflexiva.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera...

Sasuke asintió, sin prestarle verdadera atención. Le importaba realmente una mierda la vida sentimental del dobe, mientras la vida de él no corriera peligro, no debía preocuparse. Sabía que si llegaba decir eso en voz alta, Sakura lo acusaría de insensible y ni sabía que basuras más. Por esa razón se abstenía de dar su opinión. No por miedo, sino porque la voz de Sakura tomaba tonos por demás agudos cuando se enojaba. Y eso era molesto.

— Me pone muy contenta que haya encontrada la felicidad. Ella... ella siempre lo amó...

La voz de la joven se fue apagando y su rostro era la clara muestra de la congoja. Miraba hacía la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se fueron cristalizando, y una lágrima cayó de estos. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de aquel hecho y continuaba en su ensimismamiento. Mas Sasuke sí. Observaba atentamente las muecas y aquellos dejes de tristeza de los que era presa la muchacha.

Le hubiese gustado ser alguien más. Otra clase de persona, para encontrar las palabras exactas que borren aquella mirada triste y que barra esa lágrima. Pero era él, el bastardo, y esa no era su naturaleza. Él no tenía derecho a consolarla, no, cuando era el principal responsable del sufrimiento de la chica.

Y la culpa no dejaba de intoxicarle.

Día a día.

.

.

Sakura mentía. Sasuke...

_También. _

La chica preparaba la cena tarareando una canción. Se la notaba muy contenta. Sasuke la miraba, como hacía siempre. Verla de esa manera le recordaba a la Sakura de siempre, no a aquella chica triste que andaba últimamente a su alrededor. Y por alguna razón, aquello le hizo sentir en paz.

— Es la práctica lo que hace al experto, ¿Sabes? Es algo obvio, pero nadie lo suele aplicar a las cosas más sencillas. Por ejemplo la cocina. Mis comidas eran... — La joven calló intentando encontrar una palabra. Por dentro, el Uchiha pensó que la mejor definición para las primeras comidas de Sakura era "_incomibles_"— ¡Bueno, sé que no eran lo mejor del mundo! Lo importante es que ahora lo hago bien...— Esperó alguna interrupción del joven. Al ver que parecía no querer acotar nada, continuó— ¡Has estado alimentándote por la gran Sakura Haruno durante más de un año, Sasuke-kun! Pienso que deberías sentirte afortunado.

Y le sonrió, de esa manera que parecía curar enfermedades. De la manera que sólo ella podía hacerlo. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que _algo_ había pasado.

— Estás contenta.— Le dijo secamente. No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. O su manera de decirle _"Sé que algo te ha pasado. Cuéntamelo."_

La gran sonrisa de Sakura vaciló por unos segundos, y se concentró en la cena. Trataba a toda costa de evitar su mirada. La curiosidad del muchacho no hizo más que aumentar.

— Quizás...— Trató de evadir una respuesta, mas sentía la penetrante mirada de Sasuke clavada en su espalda. Era demasiada presión, y ella sabía que ese pesado silencio era su forma de exigirle que le contara— Yo... mmh... yo... _conocíaalguien_...— Susurró.

Si Sakura tuviera ojos en la espalda, habría visto como él alzaba una ceja. Su mirada mortalmente seria.

— Es... es un compañero del hospital. Su nombre es Hatori, es muy dulce... salí algunas veces con él y... y...— Se explicaba totalmente avergonzada, como si estuviera contando algo malo— me hace sentir... bien.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué se sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado. Sasuke se preguntaba por qué se sentía traicionado.

— Hn. Felicitaciones, supongo.— Prácticamente escupió.

Ella murmuró un suave "_gracias_" y continuó con su trabajo. Su anterior alegría diluyéndose. El ambiente se había tensado y tanto uno como otro se sentían muy incómodos. De repente, el joven se dirigió hacía la puerta de su hogar. El ruido y el brusco movimiento alertó a la Haruno, que se detuvo de su labor y le dio una mirada confusa.

— ¿Qué haces?

Él se detuvo, pero no se giró para verla.

— Iré a entrenar.

Sakura se confundió— ¡P-pero la cena...!

— No tengo hambre.

Se fue sin decirle nada más. Ella sintió como si le hubiese clavado un puñal en el medio del pecho.

Había estado un año entero casi todos los días con él, haciéndole compañía, pasando tiempo juntos. Y no había logrado que él la apreciara. Ni un poco.

Ya estaba cansada de amarlo.

.

.

Sakura lo había superado. Sasuke no le daba importancia.

_Y ambos seguían mintiendo._

— Creo... creo que es mejor que deje de venir Sasuke-kun...

Él no se inmutó. Ella sentía el corazón rompiéndose cada vez más. Quiso escapar de aquel dolor saliendo con otras personas, pero era inútil. Lo suyo con Hatori no había sido nada. Y estaba segura que tampoco funcionaría con nadie más. Por lo que intentó otras estrategias. Más naturales. Menos hipócritas que usar a otra persona. Trató de escudarse en su imagen de mujer fuerte. No era cualquier persona, era la alumna de la quinta Hokage, y mostraría fortaleza en cada situación que se le presentara. Tanto en un campo de batalla como en los demás aspectos de su vida. Sabría enfrentar sus propios demonios, aunque se sienta morir a cada minuto.

— Hay mucho trabajo en el hospital... y pienso que te he malacostumbrado un poco...— Rió sin alegría— Sabrás vivir sin mí...

Sasuke no mostraba reacción alguna. Su rostro estaba indiferente, frío. No le daba importancia al hecho de que ella se fuera o se quedara. Al parecer se había cansado de su compañía. De un día para el otro su trato para con ella había cambiado. Cualquier avance en su relación parecía sólo una ilusión.

El pensamiento dolía, desgarraba.

Pero ella ya no se encontraba más en eso, ya sabía como él reaccionaría y tenía las armas suficientes para enfrentar aquel dolor.

Se irguió, orgullosa.

— Debo irme. Igual sabes que siempre puedes acudir a mí cuando necesites algo. Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Su voz sonaba ligeramente dubitativa. Él se dignó a mirarla, por un segundo, y posó de nuevo su vista al frente.

— Supongo...

Ignoró la punzada que esa vaga declaración le produjo, y se despidió con una sonrisa. Había una parte de ella que se rebelaba a sus actos, que clamaba a gritos que vaya con Sasuke y le diga todo lo que sentía por él, que le reclamara atención, que lo golpeara por ser tan frío, tan indiferente. Su otra parte, la menos impulsiva y más racional, la felicitaba por su decisión. _"Es lo mejor"_ se decía, "_después de todo, no se puede forzar algo que nunca se dará. Somos amigos. Nada más_".

Por su lado, Sasuke, se negaba a siquiera pensar en su compañera de equipo. Cada vez que su mente intentaba traerle la imagen de ella yéndose, él se enfocaba en otra cosa. En su entrenamiento, en su pasado, en Naruto. Cualquier excusa era buena.

Aunque ni siquiera su cerebro experimentado en la negación podía dejar de reconocer que su casa se sentía mas oscura y solitaria sin la luminosa presencia de Sakura.

Y eso, dolía.

Desgarraba.

.

.

Sakura siempre sabía. Sasuke siempre huía.

_Eso no había cambiado._

A él le gustaba como era Konoha de noche. No había gente caminando, ni ruidos molestos. El viento mecía la copa de los árboles y sus propios pasos en la calle al retumbar eran agradables de oír. No pudo evitar que sus ojos negros se ensombrecieran con un deje de nostalgia a mirar hacía atrás. Era una noche muy bonita. El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, y el clima era agradable. Le hacían sentir bien.

— Vaya... Sasuke-kun.

Miró sorprendido al frente, y descubrió la esbelta silueta de su compañera de equipo. Sakura le daba una mirada entre triste y resignada. Él torció la boca con fastidio. Mas continuó caminando. Al pasar por su lado, el ambiente entre ambos se tensó, mas él no se detuvo y ella no hizo amague de querer detenerlo.

— No te pediré que te quedes esta vez,— Sakura hablaba fuerte. Con coraje, demostrándole que ella había madurado— cargarás con tu partida tú solo.

— Es sólo una misión.

De la que no volvería. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Era inútil negarlo.

Sakura sonrió cuando comenzó a escuchar los pasos reanudarse. Ese día había se había enterado de su supuesta misión por la boca de su rubio amigo. Y en el momento que lo supo, tuvo el presentimiento de que Sasuke tramaba algo. No se había equivocado. En sus ojos estaba clara su intención. Konoha ya no era su hogar. Naruto y ella no eran suficiente para que él se quedara. Ya lo habían probado todo. Ella, particularmente, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Por lo que lo dejó ir.

— Se feliz, Sasuke-kun— Su cara tenía una hermosa sonrisa, él se detuvo a verla por encima del hombro— yo trataré de serlo.

Sasuke asintió, y continuó su camino.

Era una despedida, lo sabían.

Pero al fin, luego de tanto sufrimiento, ambos se encontraban en paz uno con el otro.

Y no podían pedir nada más.

.

.

Sakura caminaba con lentitud hacía su casa. Había vivido un día particularmente difícil en el hospital, había un brote viral en Konoha. No era mortal, pero si necesitaba mucho cuidado. Su trabajo era agotador. Luego de estar trabajando treinta y seis horas con intervalos de sueño de solo una hora, su cuerpo le reclamaba a gritos un descanso. Arrastraba los pies y estaba segura que su cara poseía unas ojeras horribles. Nada añoraba más que su hermosa cama, estirarse, cerrar los ojos—

— Sakura.

Ella dio un respingo y sintió como su corazón quedó atascado en su garganta. Se tomó el pecho de forma teatral. Enfocó su vista rápidamente para encontrar la fuente del sonido.

— ¿Sa-sasuke-kun?

El aludido salió de entre las sombras. Lucía tan cansado como ella, con el aspecto de no haber dormido por días. En silencio, se posó a su lado y esperó que ella continuara caminando. La chica tardó unos segundos en salir del estupor, mas una vez que se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando, continuó su camino. Él no tardó en imitarla.

— Una misión larga, ¿Verdad?— Se atrevió a preguntar con un leve tono irónico la joven. Él no se dio por aludido.— ¿Cuándo terminó?

Sasuke pareció pensarlo por un breve momento.—... hace ocho meses.

Sakura no pudo evitar detenerse. Lo miraba con desconfianza, y al mismo tiempo, con entendimiento. Él le devolvió la mirada, aunque de una forma tranquila, como si no hubiese desaparecido durante prácticamente un año.

— Creí que no volverías.

— No iba a volver.

Algo en su voz, tal vez la seriedad, o tal vez la rapidez con que había contestado, hicieron que la joven se diera cuenta que era sincero. No pensaba volver a Konoha, era verdad. Sakura continuó caminando, con la curiosidad latente en su mente. Sentía la presencia del Uchiha a su lado, pero no se animó a verle.

— ¿Por qué decidis—?

Los labios de él se curvaron sólo un poco, como si estuviera recordando algo ridículo. La interrumpió antes que ella siquiera terminara de formular su pregunta— Comía sólo tomates.

"_¡Qué demonios!_"—...—

— Cada día. No hacía otra cosa...— Sasuke miraba al frente, decidido— Y ... me di cuenta... que fui—

— Malcriado.— Finalizó ella.

El muchacho asintió, no sin antes regalarle una muy pequeña sonrisa, algo arrogante. Ella se sonrojó un poco, y le devolvió el gesto. No necesitaban más palabras. Sakura comprendía que él le había confesado (de una manera muy particular y casi indescifrable) que le había echado de menos. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Ella también. Mucho. El camino fue más relajado desde ese instante. Como si el pasado sufrimiento nunca hubiese existido. Eran solo ellos dos, una calle solitaria y la noche. No había nada más interfiriendo.

La joven se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que el Uchiha le diera una mirada curiosa— Aquí... es... es mi casa.

Sasuke investigó un poco el lugar. Él no había alcanzado a conocerlo, debía habérselo comprado luego de su partida. Mientras tanto, Sakura buscaba sus llaves y abría con parsimonia la puerta. Entró sin ni siquiera despedirse. Sasuke seguía allí, en el portal, estático. La joven aún no había cerrado la puerta.

— ¡Prepararé la cena!— Se escuchó la voz de la Haruno desde dentro del lugar, junto con algunos sonidos metálicos que serían algunas ollas.

Él pensó un momento qué hacer. Sabía que ese día era un antes y un después en su relación. Que una vez que entrara, ambos explorarían otra faceta de ellos mismos. Como personas. Como amigos. Como algo _más_. Que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para conocerse de otra manera. Más intima. Más espiritual. Y él solo debía entrar, cerrar la puerta, y aceptar. O simplemente irse de allí, dejando la invitación vacía.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Había vuelto porque se dio cuenta que, incluso detrás de toda su negación, ella le importaba. Y que debía aceptar lo que le ofrecía de manera tan voluntaria. A cambio, él le entregaría su alma. Rota, oscura. Pero incondicional.

Entró al lugar y trabó el pestillo.

Después de todo...

Sakura siempre abría. Sasuke siempre cerraba.


	4. La ruta de un demonio

**Como está el fandom de revolucionado!** Eso inspira a escribir, gente. Aunque sea algo pequeño y confuso (espero que se entienda la idea de este one!shot :/) Nos estamos leyendo, espero que les guste! :)

* * *

**Título:** La ruta de un demonio.

**Sinopsis:**... del por qué Sasuke no debe tener una cita con Sakura.

* * *

Nunca aceptes salir con Sakura.

Sabes que no debes hacerlo. Tu camino es otro.

Regresarás a Konoha, te rendirás a lo que la aldea dicte contigo, pero exigirás que tu hermano sea proclamado como el héroe que es. Con la influencia de Naruto, sabes que lo lograrás. El barrio de los Uchiha quedará restaurado e irás a vivir allí.

Volverás con tus ex compañeros. Aunque tu te empecines en negarlo, sabes que ellos siempre te guardaron tu lugar en el equipo siete. Discutirás con Naruto. Lo llamaras idiota, perdedor. Estarás de acuerdo en entrenar cada mañana con él (y siempre, _siempre_, te burlaras de sus estúpidos clones y de su estúpido Rasengan). Por la tarde, irán sudorosos y magullados a comer ramen al Ichiraku. Te quedarás callado, pero no perderás oportunidad de soltarle algún que otro insulto. Él te responderá y lo ignorarás, como hicieron siempre. Tratarás de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de furia de Sakura (que los encontrará heridos, los regañará por ser tan brutos, y luego los curará a regañadientes). Serás indiferente al brillo de sus ojos y al leve temblor de sus manos.

Algunos días Kakashi se unirá a sus mañanas de entrenamientos. Siempre llegará tarde (algunas manías no cambian con los años, como el hecho de que Naruto grite y coma ramen, como que tu gruñas y no converses, o como que Sakura nunca deje de preocuparse por ustedes dos) y traerá su libro de dudoso contenido.

Los días pasarán, incluso los meses. O tal vez, años.

Te presentarás a dar las pruebas para ser Anbu. Sabes muy bien que las pasarás. Eres un genio, después de todo. Cuando lo logres, harás que Naruto (que seguramente ya será Hokage) te mande a las misiones más riesgosas, más truculentas y con más peligros. Él pensará que tu deseo de destrucción siempre estará latente en ti y por eso exigirás misiones que impliquen asesinatos masivos u objetivos interesantes. Por un lado, tendrá razón. Por el otro, querrás esas misiones porque sabrás que llegó tu tiempo de morir. En batalla. Como debería ser. Grabarán tu nombre en el monumento y pasarás a ser un recuerdo.

En el desafortunado caso de que no mueras, en algún momento te cansarás de la vida de asesino. Lo harás, lo sabes. Serás un jounin de elite, rechazarás cada equipo de gennins que te toque y vivirás la vida de un ermitaño. Envejecerás de a poco, hasta que tu cuerpo sucumba al paso de los años y te lleves contigo aquel pasado sangriento que pareció perseguir siempre a los Uchiha. Serás, también, solo un recuerdo.

Y eso es lo que quieres. Para eso te haz preparado.

Por eso mismo, nunca debes aceptar salir con Sakura.

Sería tu error más grande. Aquel paso en falso, que tu mente siempre calculadora no puede permitirse dar.

Salir con Sakura implicaría silencios incómodos y situaciones embarazosas. Será escucharla llorar por tu frío comportamiento. Sabrás que ella está sufriendo, pero que al mismo tiempo, no quiere dejarte. Y se odiará por ello. Te insultará con palabras que nunca pensaste escuchar de ella. Puede que te golpee, pero solo cuando esté muy enfadada. Algunos días no querrá verte, otros... simplemente se arrojará ansiosa a tus brazos. Te dirá que te ama, pero que eso duele. Te dirá que quiere estar contigo, pero que ya no sabe cómo. Y llegará un momento crucial en que te mirará a los ojos y te preguntará qué es lo que ella significa para ti.

¿Y que podrías llegar a contestarle? La idea de ponerle nombre a lo de ustedes te irritaría.

Porque eso sería salir con Sakura. Comenzar a etiquetar. Llamar preocupación a eso que te dejará sin respiración cada vez que ella sangre o veas una lágrima en sus ojos. Que la palabra celos no deje de quemarte el cerebro con la simple idea de imaginarla en otros brazos. Que aquello cálido y cómodo que sientas cuando la veas dormir sea sólo definido por la palabra amor. Que cuando la vean la empiecen a llamar "_la mujer del Uchiha_" y no "_la compañera de equipo del Uchiha_".

Solo etiquetas que te molestaran.

Y cuando ella comprenda que siempre fue importante para ti (lo sabrá, te conoce, te lee mejor que ti mismo) sonreirá y te prometerá un futuro feliz. Un futuro donde tu no quieras ser Anbu, porque la idea de morir y dejarla sola ya no será tan atractiva como antes. Porque sabes que serás jounin, y que elegirás al grupo de gennins que consideres más apto para ser tus alumnos. Tarde o temprano, aprobarás a alguno. Y serán los mejores. Serán leyenda. Lo puedes asegurar.

Que un día tendrás hijos. Que te amarán. Que te darán el amor que el destino te arrebató. Y serán tu orgullo y tú el de ellos. Que los verás crecer. Que se transformaran en personas integras y sabrán llevar tu apellido con honor.

Que llegarás a anciano. Y ella estará a tu lado. Cada día. Que sus cuerpos irán sucumbiendo al paso del tiempo. Que la mirarás a los ojos y le preguntarás por qué te eligió a ti, que nunca la mereciste. Ella, luego de sonreírte con extrema ternura, te dirá que te amó como a nadie, como nunca pensó que se podría amar. Y al fin, tu podrás confesárselo también. Y se irán juntos, en paz. Dejando un legado. Dejando un recuerdo, también, pero uno repleto de esperanza.

Entonces, cuando piensas en eso, sabes que nunca podrás aceptar salir con Sakura. Porque ella merece algo mejor que tú. Alguien que nunca la haga llorar. Alguien que pueda hacerla sentir amada. Alguien que no eres tú.

Sakura te hará sentir humano, y el destino te quiere como demonio.

Y tú, Sasuke, no te atreves a enfrentar al destino.

Porque sabes que haz sido preparado para ser sólo un recuerdo solitario.

Eso es más que suficiente para rechazarla.


	5. Eternidad

**Título:** Eternidad.

**Sinopsis:** ...de como Sakura logra congelar el tiempo.

* * *

Allí están, debajo del manto celeste.

Ambos están tan cerca y tan lejos.

Ríes porque sabes que si estiras tus manos podrías llegar a tocarlo. Sólo unos centímetros separan lo que sería para ti el paraíso. Sentir bajo tus dedos fríos la suave piel, que parece tan tersa, tan perfecta. Tus manos, toda tú tiembla en expectación. Ardes en deseo de tocarlo, las ansias queman tu cuerpo entero. Haces un esfuerzo para moverte y lograr tu cometido, pero casi al instante, te arrepientes.

_"¿Por qué lo hago?"_ Piensas, _"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo ahora?"._

Si tuvieras las fuerzas para gritar, lo harías. Porque la frustración que te domina ya es demasiada para una sola persona. Quieres gritar y maldecir con tu alma al destino, a la vida. Golpear cada cosa que se encuentre en tu camino para descargar la ira que tienes dentro. Siempre fuiste una persona con tendencias violentas, no ibas a cambiarlo porque todo pareciera terminar, ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos poseen en esos momentos una mirada extraña, como si vieran en ti alguna especie de enigma indescifrable. Él tampoco entiende por qué no levantas tus manos para tocarlo.

_"¿No puedes verlo? ¡El hacerlo es una tortura!"_ Quieres decirle, mueres por decirle eso. Quieres que comprenda que no es para nada justo lo que te está pasando. Tu tendrías que conocer su piel en un lecho suave y bajo hilos de seda, no sobre la rocosa superficie y cubiertos por el cálido liquido carmín. No quieres vivir algo sólo por unos segundos, cuando deseaste toda tu vida que fuera para siempre. Llorarías pero tus lágrimas se niegan a salir.

Sus ojos se suavizan, como si al fin la trágica epifanía se realizara en su mente. Puedes ver como mueve su maltrecho brazo, y con una lentitud casi tortuosa, posa su palma en tu mejilla.

Nunca pensaste que pudieras conocer el cielo en tierra.

Nunca pensaste que un simple toque fuera suficiente para terminar con tu agonía.

En un último movimiento, con lo que te queda de energía, curvas tus labios para decirle con una sonrisa:

_"No te preocupes, te perdono por todo"._

Sus ojos negros parecen leerte a la perfección, y sientes tu mundo explotar cuando ves aquella silenciosa lágrima caer, como anunciando lo que pasaría.

_"¿Crees que así será la eternidad?"_ Te preguntas, casi con ironía, al sentir tu vida irse poco a poco. Tú, él, la destrucción a su alrededor, y siempre con el enigma del "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" .

_"No..."_ Te corriges al instante, tu vista difusa, el tacto de su palma sobre tu mejilla sintiéndose lejano. _"Ya viví la eternidad"._

Fueron sus ojos, pidiéndote perdón. Fue su toque, regalándote un último suspiro. Fue su lágrima, diciéndote que las cosas tal vez serían diferentes en otra vida.

A veces, la eternidad dura solo un minuto.

Y tú ya la haz vivido.

.

* * *

.

La maté, lo siento :(, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así.

Al escribir esto los imaginé a ambos en sus últimos momentos en la guerra. Pero supongo que cada una puede tomarse la libertad de interpretar lo que quiera, eso es la maravilloso de la lectura, ¿Verdad?

Eso es todo, espero volver a leernos en este o mi otro fic!

Besos fickers, gracias por leer y por sus rr !


	6. Segundos

**Título:** Segundos.

**Sinopsis:** ... porque su amor era tan efímero como una sonrisa. Pre-Shippuden.

* * *

Ahí estaba.

_De nuevo. _

No pudo evitar anclar los ojos en la diminuta curvatura.

Sasuke podía contar las grietas de sus labios. Observar las pequeñas marcas que se hacían en sus comisuras, o la blancura de sus no tan regulares dientes. Había más, por supuesto, él también podía hablar de como sus ojos parecían más verdes cuando la sonrisa llegaba a ellos. Era un verde irreal, uno que él estaba seguro que no había visto en ninguna otra persona. Era un verde que le hacía pensar en un atardecer en un campo, que le hacía sentir una brisa imaginaria y el leve calor solar en su cabeza.

Fijó su atención en las regordetas mejillas, que tenían un tinte rosa. Sasuke no estaba seguro si la razón de aquello era el calor, la vergüenza, o el cansancio. Pero aquella sombra de color en su pálida tez le daban un toque adorable. Ese deje de niña pequeña, inocente, que no conoce los pormenores de la vida y va caminando regalando su rubor a todo aquel aventurero que la observe.

Como él lo hacía en esos momentos. Ella tan distraída, tan perdida en sus pensamientos. Tan _ella_. Insoportablemente pegajosa, molesta, ruidosa y pesada. El podía nombrar miles de defectos, uno peor que otro. Podía dar una lista de imperfecciones. Podía decir que era una chica ordinaria. De hecho, era lo que pensaba.

Hasta que apareció _esa_ sonrisa.

Esa que él descubrió una tarde cualquiera, en una hora que no recordaba y haciendo no sabía qué. Esa que vino de la nada y se transformó en un todo. Esa sonrisa robada de algún cuento de hadas, que parecía albergar secretos increíbles.

Sasuke encontró esa sonrisa sin buscarla y terminó perdido.

Perdido en un mundo de ilusiones, que prometían más de esas sonrisas y todas para él. Un mundo donde no había pasado, donde no se pensaba en el futuro y se vivía solo el presente. Un mundo... donde él no estaba atado a una venganza, a un apellido, a un destino, a un papel que cumplir.

La sonrisa de Sakura le prometía un mundo donde él no fuera el vengador, sino sólo un chico. Uno cualquiera.

Sasuke. Nada más.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien?

La magia se había ido. Él salió de sus fantasías para encontrar de frente la cara de Sakura, arrugada en una mueca de preocupación.

— Estoy bien, no molestes— contestó con fastidio.

La chica susurró un apenado "¡Oh, lo siento!" y volvió su atención a sus cosas.

El carácter de Sasuke se ensombreció y perdió aquella esperanza pequeña que siempre estaba cuando la veía sonreír. En el fondo, sabía que jamás podía anhelar compartir aquella luz que parecía irradiar de la chica. Sus caminos eran distintos, y debía grabarselo en su cabeza.

Dejó de mirarla. Dejó de soñar. Dejó de pensar.

Dejó de anhelar ese mundo que ella ofrecía tan alegremente.

Aunque nada le impedía esperar por esos segundos de libertad que Sakura le daba día a día.

Luego todo era oscuridad.

Pero si podía verla sonreír _una_ vez más...

Valía la pena.

.

* * *

.

Es cortito, lo sé.

Aunque el SS siempre será una droga para mí, Naruto (manga) es como que... no lo sé, no me atrae tanto como antes. Espero que esta semana pase algo interesante :P .

Gracias como siempre, por leer y por los comentarios, favs, follows. Un beso para todas/ossssss!


End file.
